


Лосселирве. Митрим

by BlackRook



Series: Верные Первого Дома [2]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 07:59:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1337956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackRook/pseuds/BlackRook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Лосселирве, архитектор из Верных Маэдроса, на берегу озера Митрим</p>
            </blockquote>





	Лосселирве. Митрим

_после Дагор-нуин-Гилиат_

 Поиски раненых и убитых продолжались едва ли не дольше Битвы. Сорве метался от одного отряда к другому пока наконец, столкнувшись с кем-то из братниных друзей, не выяснил, где именно Лосселирве в последний раз видели на ногах. Рванулся туда, спешился, сосредоточился… Красный след, ведущий в овражек… Правильно, главное – не оставаться у войска на дороге…

\- Лоссе!

Тишина. Развести ветви, увидеть, броситься вперед…

\- Лоссе! – опуститься на колени, ухом к сердцу… Жив. Приподнять голову, флягу к губам…

\- Лоссе!

Несколько глотков, стон и – едва слышно:

\- Toronince… Как?

\- Мы их разбили, брат. Мы их разбили.  
  
***  
Лосселирве поправлялся. Медленно, и пока ни о чем не спрашивал, набираясь сил, но Сорве знал, что это ненадолго. Знал, и мучительно искал слова, слова, какими можно будет рассказать брату, что да, «мы их разбили», но правда этим не ограничивается… Искал, даже находил – и все равно растерялся, когда однажды вечером брат, отставив в сторону поднос с едой, взглядом указал на стул возле постели:  
– Рассказывай.  
И добавил, видя его смущение:  
\- Уже можно.  
Сорве сел, провел рукой по лицу, словно стирая что-то… И пришлось рассказывать.  
-… и никто не вернулся.  
\- Сколько их было?  
\- Меньше сотни.  
\- Кто?  
\- Не знаю. Прости, правда, не знаю.  
\- Продолжай.  
Сорве продолжил, глядя в пол; закончил и долго молчал, не решаясь поднять глаз на брата и ругая себя последними словами, что так и не собрался съездить в ту часть лагеря и узнать – кто…. А когда поднял, то увидел – Лосселирве сидел на постели, сжав зубы и закрыв глаза, и из-под плотно сомкнутых век текли слезы. Может, ему показалось, но Сорве тихо встал и бесшумно вышел из комнаты, оставив брата одного.  
  
А через два дня Лосселирве решил, что достаточно окреп, чтобы вернуться к себе. Сорве думал иначе, но возражать не стал, сказав только:  
\- Я тебя провожу. Сдам Нариону, так сказать, с рук на руки.  
«Значит, по крайней мере Нарион жив…»  
\- Да, чуть не забыл, - уже на полдороги. – Они уже закончили ставить походную кузницу, Итилаурэ спрашивал – тебе новый меч сделать таким же, как старый, или по-другому?  
\- Меч? – на лице Лосселирве отразилось недоумение, словно он вспоминал, что означает это слово. – А, меч. Брось, зачем он мне? Как оказалось, мы с ним друг для друга не созданы, так что я уж обойдусь кистью. И не надо на меня так смотреть, ты и сам так думаешь, да и Итилуарэ тоже…  
  
***  
Вечером они сидели с Нарионом, и Лосселирве грел руки о кружку с чем-то целебным. В шатре было гулко и просторно, как в поле… Еще бы – они специально его ставили большим, на всю их развеселую компанию… На компанию, про которую когда-то говорили, что в ней можно найти мастеров на все случаи жизни, а теперь их осталось двое – целитель и архитектор… Нарион, тихо перебирая пальцами по столу, рассказывал то, чего недосказал или не знал Сорве. В основном - имена. Тех, кто пал в Дор-Даэлос или раньше. Тех, кто угодил в ловушку вместе с лордом. Тех, кто, вопреки приказу, уходил и пытался что-то сделать – _после_. Закончил и как-то странно посмотрел на друга – то ли с сомнением, то ли со страхом… Лосселирве заметил, понял, вздрогнул:  
\- Я что, похож на героя? – резче, чем следовало.  
\- Прости, - Нарион примиряющее поднял руки. – Я уже и сам ничего не понимаю…  
…Спать они в ту ночь так и не пошли. Так и сидели – молча, вспоминая и прощаясь…  
  
Вернуться к повседневным обязанностям; обойти-объехать весь лагерь, посмотреть, как и что; поговорить с теми, кто ставил укрепления; расспросить Сорве и прочих разведчиков (и синдар, конечно), что происходит вокруг; посидеть ночами над набросками...  
  
\- Ты без оружия? - удивлялись знакомые.  
\- Вот мое оружие - кивок на футляр с чертежами, неизменный на поясе. - Если что, оглушить им вполне можно.  
Некоторые даже улыбались в ответ.  
  
…Шатер был удручающе велик на двоих, но Нарион в итоге приспособил его под еще одни Палаты Исцеления. Стоны и проклятия – это, конечно, не лютня Макалауре, но, как оказалось, все-таки гораздо лучше тишины…  
  
***  
Тишина… Тишина окружала и давила, сквозь нее приходилось пробиваться, как сквозь воду, а сил не хватало… Тишина, наполненная отчаянием, безумием, упреками…

Шаги, стук, вопрос:

\- Лорд Макалаурэ, можно?

\- Да.

Знакомое лицо, да и голос тоже, кто это? А, архитектор из близких к Майтимо, Лосселирве… Канафинвэ почему-то казалось, что тот погиб в Битве, нет, оказывается… …Неужели сейчас опять начнется?

\- Прошу прощения, лорд, - Лосселирве подошел к столу и развернул внушительных размеров свиток с планом лагеря и какими-то заметками, - но мне кажется, стоит кое-что изменить.  
Облегчение и следом невольная мысль - "Почему ко мне? Почему не к..." Хватит! Хватит, пора уже перестать так думать, перестать все время оборачиваться вправо... Нет там никого.  
\- Лорд Макалаурэ - едва заметное ударение на первом слове.  
-Да, я тебя слушаю.  
Собраться и действительно слушать, слушать внимательно.

…Спасибо тебе, архитектор. Да, ты молчишь о том же, о чем и все вокруг, но ты один из немногих, кто знает, о чем  говорить. И даже – кажется – что делать.

\- Так, понятно, а это зачем?

\- У нас ведь лагерь, лорд, а не крепость. Крепость здесь строить по меньшей мере глупо. А если лагерь… Укрепления укреплениями, но сам лагерь при необходимости должно быть легко снять и перенести.

 Единый, как же это оказалось важно – «легко снять и перенести». Вот только вряд ли кто мог предвидеть _такую_ необходимость…


End file.
